the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
WALL•E Styled Robots
Votex-Abrams' Style= ''Votex-Abrams' Wall-E drawing style has changed three times, the first two styles were on paper while the third one is digital.'' On Paper Style 1 At first, the way Votex-Abrams draws a Wall-E robot as follows: *''The eyebrows were just a thick black line.'' *''The arms often overlap the caterpillar tracks.'' *''The caterpillar tracks have a curve look, like in real life.'' *''The neck has a visible cylinder shape with a wire connecting the head to the body.'' Style 2 At some point, his drawing style changed a little. This is first seen when Votex-Abrams redrew a comic Yoshi made in his own drawing style. The changes to the drawing style are: *''The eyebrows are now small triangles instead of thick black lines.'' *''The arms will no longer overlap the caterpillar tracks.'' *''The wire is often less visible.'' Style 3 When Votex-Abrams started to draw digitally, his drawing style changed drastically. The changes to the drawing style are: *''The eyebrows are much bigger.'' *''The cylinder shape seen in the neck is no longer present.'' *''The wire is no longer present.'' *''The tracks are now drawn with straight lines (Although it's still curvy when drawn on paper).'' *''Inclusion of a mouth (for most Wall-E robots).'' Style 4 At some point in 2018, Votex-Abrams changed his drawing style so that his art traditionally matched the style of his digial arts. There were some changes, such as: *''(Reece's case) His headband is now an actual headband.'' *''All the Wall-E based robots now have the "legs" shown at all times.'' *''(applies to basically anything with tracks) Any robot that has treads have their treads drawn with straight lines as opposed to curved.'' *''(Also for Reece's case) Reece now has all 4 rings present depending on the situation in the art he is seen in.'' Trivia *''Based on Votex-Abrams' drawing style, it appears to be a mix between the looks from the movie and a cartoonish look.'' **''Because of this, when he draws Reece, he only appears to have two rings as the other two are on his track supports (the part where it connects the track and the body together). Which is rarely drawn.'' ***''Votex-Abrams now draws all of Reece's rings as he currently draws a Wall-E robot with "legs" now.'' *''Votex-Abrams has since abandon drawing treads with curves instead opting for straight lines instead.'' ---- |-|Yoshifan1219's Style= ''Yoshi's style changed roughly 7 times. '' Four times on paper and three times Digitally. On Paper Style 1 Yoshifan1219's original style was VERY different compared to now. When Yoshi first started drawing Wall-E he used Finjix's as a reference and looked almost identical (Albeit looking very bad though) they "eyebrow" however were still large. Style 2 Overtime Yoshi's style started to become a little smoother and less detailed and more "cartoony", The eyes were separated slightly and the back piece of the of was now visible along with the Vision Cord, the treads though had a more 2-Dimensional look. Style 3 This was the style that first appeared on Yoshi's dA page. The style is different compared to the others. The head is not as tall as the present style and the treads were in the same place as a regular Wall-E which is on the sides of Wall-E. The "eyebrows" are slightly bigger along with the eyes. The hands and arms were smaller though and the neck appeared larger. Style 4 Yoshi's fourth style. This style is different compared to the others. It's more polished out and shaped out. The head is "taller" and the eyes are larger and closer together. The "eyebrows" are larger and the treads also appear under Wall-E making look more like a standing person. The tracks support are also no longer just a simple line connecting between the body and treads. And a mouth was also added to add more expressions. Style 5 Yoshi's style has improved greatly as the Wall-E's are capable to be drawn in dynamic posing and have a consistent body structure and symmetry. The hands now have fingers and the threads are smaller and closer to the body now. Digital Style Style 1 The style looked very rough due to the fact when Yoshi first started drawing on digital art it was very rough and hard to do... The head was really big along with the neck and the neck was large too and never matched also it never had any outlines. Style 2 The second style is a lot more sharpened out and linear. It had more detail than the original (which looked like shit) The design was very similar to the present style on paper. The only difference is that there are details that couldn't be added to paper and instead were added on Digital. Style 3 Yoshi's current style is way more advanced than previously, instead of jagged lineart, the lines are now perfectly smoothed out and more detail has been put into their design. Additionally, the "limbs" have become much thinner due to Yoshi having such interest in Tyson Hesse's design for Sonic and Co. Shading as well has also been added, as well as a texture for the material of their body. Style 4 While at first glance the style looks the same, but there are now more detailed changes added. The threads are now closer the the body, and are more or less model accurate. The hands now have bendable fingers and everything is near symmetrical. The tread's size had shrunken a bit, while also displaying more details not shown previously as well has smoother and yet sharper and cleaner and detailed lines. This is due to Yoshi drawing with Adobe Illustrator. Trivia Needed? No seriously... Category:Other